


Ice Cream

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	Ice Cream

“Hnng,” Joel groaned as he opened the door.

“Bad day?” Ray asked as he wiped his face with his palm.

“Hnng, what about you?” Ray huffed air out of his mouth in a half sigh and a half fuck today was grueling manner, Joel nodded.

“Oh my god I’m so tired,” Ray body slammed into the couch, face first.

“Ice cream?” Joel asked innocently.

“Sweets are not the answer to everything Joel.”

“Ice cream?” Joel asked again.  
“We didn’t even have dinner yet.”  
“Ice cream.” Joel stated and Ray chuckled to himself.  
“You gonna make something or are we gonna go out?”

“Ice cream.” Joel tiled to box of the cold substance in his hand in the air.  
“Give me some chocolate-”

“I know Ray I pay attention to what you like.” Joel shot back, making Ray raise his arms defensively.

“Oh and you better not use that alcohol infused whipped cream shit I’m in no fucking mood to get accidently drunk.”  
“Buzz kill.” Joel sprinkled some strawberries into Ray’s ice cream and got out two spoons. Ray got up from the couch and took a seat at the dinner table, facing Joel.

“What made work so sucky for you?” Ray said as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“I don’t even- I don’t. No.” Joel said into his ice cream, shaking his head.  
“I feel like a fucking kid that’s like home alone from his parents for the first time, and is now having ice cream for dinner.”

“Come on you love it, I bet you did this all the time when you were alone.” Ray shook his head no. “Really Ray?”  
“I didn’t like sweets growing up.”  
“You- you need an exorcism or something.” Joel said half-serious,Ray chuckled.

Pause. The only thing you could hear was a clacking of spoons again their bowls.  
“What made your day so sucky Ray?” Joel ate fast, so he picked up his bowl and started to lick the inside of it.

“Well, we fucking had to reshoot an hour of a let’s play because the fucking audio cut out. And guess who’s stuck editing it.”  
“Jack, no Ryan, no wait it’s totally Geoff.”  
Ray pointed to himself and Joel groaned.

“Ugh I was so going to guess you next!” Joel had a bit of ice cream on his nose from when he stuffed his face (Or tried to) in his ice cream bowl to get every last taste of it out. Ray sighed and reached over to wipe it off with a napkin. Joel smiled and said a ‘thank you’ (But he didn’t sound very grateful) and took his spoon (which still had some ice cream on it) and wiped it on Ray’s nose.  
“Real mature.” Ray said as he wiped it off his nose, He was about to take a spoonful of Ice cream into his mouth when it fell onto his shirt.

“God damn it.”   
“Who’s immature now, you completely missed your mouth!” Joel snickered.

“Ha. Ha.” Ray retorted, as he started to wipe the ice cream off him.

“No no! You have to dab it! If you wipe it the stain will set- Oh fuck you let me do it Ray.” Joel took the napkin (kinda harshly) from Ray’s grasp and walked over to Ray’s side of the table, dabbing at the stain.

“Well, looks like the only way to save your shirt is for you to get naked.” Joel said it like it was something bad.

“What?” Ray said with a smile.  
“You need to take your shirt off so I can put it in the wash.”

“Fuck you, you just want to see my hot body.”

“Maybe I do.”

“Maybe you just want to use me as a stress reliever for your shitty day.” Ray said standing up, a smug grin on his face.  
“Hey, I wouldn’t dare use you for such a thing. Your day was shitty too, I’d be doing you a favor too~” Joel cupped the bottom of Ray’s chin and brought him into a kiss.

“Lose the shirt?” Joel asked, like he was testing the waters.  
“I’d rather watch Game of Thrones.” Ray said with a sigh and a face that said ‘sorry I’m tired.’   
“You still need to lose the shirt it’s dirty. I’ll go get one of mine, you can borrow.”

“Borrow? You know i’m not giving it back.” Joel smirked as Ray took off his shirt and threw it at him.

“I’ll get the TV going?” he asked.

“Yeah go ahead.” So Ray shifted through the channels as Joel sat down next to him and handed him (purposely) a shirt that was twice his size (Hell it didn’t even fit Joel right), and they watched a rerun of Game of Thrones.

“You know everyone dies right.”  
“God damn it Joel,” Ray punched him jokingly on the shoulder.


End file.
